


Worst Day Ever

by Lieserulerofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: A bad day that just gets worse. Will, you finally snap or can someone make it all better?





	Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never written anything before that did not consist of college papers so go easy on me. I’m super open to constructive criticism and ideas. Thank you SO MUCH @metalarmproblems and @marvelous-imagining for helping me edit and giving me the courage to post this.

It was just another day, or it was supposed to be, but some things just don’t don’t work out the way you want them to. It all started with a call from your boss, they were laying you off not only didn’t they have the decency to do it to your face and in person, you had to come to grab your stuff with an escort can’t just do it on your own, what kind of criminal do they take you for!

Well, that blows most of your plans for the day. Might as well have a self-pity day with a side of what the heck are you going to do now. But upon further inspection of the fridge and pantry to binge on food is a no-go for not even some celery or peanut butter. Well, wallowing will have to wait until a quick grocery run is made. So that’s strike 2 for the day. 

Now shoes, shoes are good when you want to go out, but they always disappear when you were in a hurry. Your favorite show was going to come on in an hour and you wanted to be back before it started. It was rare that you got to see it on TV. Mostly you ended up online from some shady website to stream it. Finally, you’re on your way, it’s a beautiful day despite the start. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, you can’t help but appreciate this feeling of being outside and not stuck inside while the rest of the world enjoys it.

Making your way through the market you loaded up. All the usual went into the cart but a couple of your splurge items went in, might as well live large for once before you ended up broke. With everything bagged and precariously perched in your arms you started on the way home. You were so focused on not dropping anything you didn’t notice that people were pointing up and shouting. That was until you were struck in the crosswalk by what appeared to be some sort of man in a red spandex suit. Everything went flying at that point.

“Ugh, Man look where you’re walking!” You groaned while pushing him off you. 

He didn’t go far because the man snacked his arm around your neck dragging you to form a shield from his adversaries who were quickly approaching him from all angles. 

“Sir let the woman go, she has nothing to do with this. This is between you and us.” The man you swore looked a little like Captain America. No, it was him definitely him.

Oh and there was Hawkeye pointing an arrow straight at you, well at the supervillain but still, you were between the two of them, so pretty much at you. Just your luck, now a supervillain to handle along with the rest of this really day. This might just be strike 3. 

This is unfortunate for the guy holding you, your eyes are drawn to the ground. Seeing all the groceries you just bought spilled across the sidewalk ice cream melting and cookies smashes in the packaging. All your hard earned money there on the ground. The only bit of spending money laid ruined on the sidewalk. You will never get to indulge in the goodness of that hard-earned food. Then you realized that you were going to miss your show. 

Something snapped, it was almost audible to the man as he felt you still within his hold. That was it no more, some trumped up 2-bit red suit wearing “super villain” was not going to make your day any worse. 

“Let go” you whisper.

“What?” He almost seems surprised that you are completely clear and not a sobbing mess in his arms. 

“I said let go, of me!” louder this time perfectly heard by everyone. 

You grab his arm from around your neck and twisting slightly throwing him over your shoulder. He lands on the ground with an obnoxious thump. You kept hold of his arm and kicked him a couple times before you began to lecture him on his ways. 

“You arrogant tomato, how dare you to come here and disturb everyone’s day. Did you never learn manners? You have destroyed my food look at it!” You point at the mess on the ground. “I’ve just lost my job that was the first piece of goodness I’ve had all day and now you’ve ruined it. You going to pay for that?”

You continue to berate the man while the Avengers watched in awe. They had spent the last hour chasing this man after him robbing a major company of some very valuable chemicals, risking the whole of New York if released. To say he put up a fight was an understatement. But here you were with him pinned to the ground merely with your tone and a vicious look in your eye.

“Did she really just call that man a tomato?” Sam said snickering. 

“Steve this has your name is written all over it I vote you go and handle this” Tony proclaimed. 

“You know, I’ve never been good at talking to women, and I don’t think this situation will help that one bit.” He was shaking his head and backing up from where he watched all this play out. 

None of them wanted to interfere fearing that you would snap at them as well. Even Natasha was stunned by how this civilian was handling the situation. Not daring to move to notice a very pissed off woman when she sees one. 

You were now shaking the man on the ground, your eyes filled with tears because this day just kept getting worse and worse. Nothing more could happen to make it worse. As soon as you thought that, you paused your speech to glance at the sky making sure there wasn’t a cloud that could magically start raining on you. That’s when you caught movement out of the corner of your eye. 

Bucky had finally gotten up the courage to approached you. He moved slowly hunched slightly to make himself smaller. His hands were open in front of him almost to show you that he was not there to hurt or scare you. You watched him inch closer to you, maintaining eye contact the whole time. They were the prettiest blues you had ever seen and for a moment you forgot about your day and everything that happened just by staring into them. 

The tomato, on the other hand, thought this was a good time to try to make a getaway. He was turning on his hands and knees when the group shouted “Stop” all at once but before they could even move you had spun around and planted a foot in the middle of his back. Forcing him back to the ground.

“I’m sorry, who said you could move? I’m not done with you. Not even CLOSE!” You begin to shout as you dig your foot further into his back. “DON’T move again, you hear?!“ 

He nodded his head as hard as he could “Yes ma'am,” falling still. 

“Um, excuse me,” you hear behind you. You rotate a little, foot still firmly rooted. “ I…. we can take him from hear, if… if you want that is, I mean your doing a great job, but we … I can take him off your hands if you like?” Bucky is a stuttering mess trying not to anger you further while still trying to get his job done. 

“Oh,” you look down at the man your pinning. You start to feel the blood rush to your face as you take in all the people, including most of the Avengers standing wide-eyed at you. You’re pretty sure your face is as red as this villains spandex suit. “Sure, go for it. I just, I was upset because you know it’s been a really rough day.” You finally manage to get out, now just as completely flustered as Bucky was a moment before. 

The other Avengers swoop in locking their guy uptight and hauling toward a group of SUVs now blocking off most of the street. They shuffle away giving you looks of awe still and slowly creeping around just in case. 

“That’s alright, doll, we all have our bad days.” He winks at you as he watches the vehicles pull away. Turning back towards you he notices you staring at your pile of wasted food and tears forming in your eyes. “Hey, whoa what’s wrong? Are you hurt did he hurt you?” He starts to panic, scanning you up and down searching for signs of injuries. Finding none he shoots his eyes back to your face. 

“No,” you blubber. “Just I lost all my groceries and now I have to go get more but I have no money because I have no job to get more. That was all I had.”

Bucky blinks a couple times taking you in before a grin slides on to his face pulling your face to look at him, “Hey I happen to know a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that just might be able to help you out with that on. Come on let’s go see.” He grabs your hand leading you to the final car that holds just a few of the Avengers.

Well, maybe today won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
